Advice
by Juusan13
Summary: Legolas Thranduilion is frustrated. Beyond that he was angry. Angry because he is frustrated over a simple matter. As Legolas suffers over (seemingly petty) internal matters, he unknowingly alerts a certain monarch about his distress. The results were unexpected.


AN: Welcome to my First Oneshot! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters seen here or even the franchise. The idea is mine, though.

* * *

Legolas Thranduilion was frustrated. Beyond that he was angry; angry because he became frustrated over a simple matter.

He sighed. Maybe if he would recount the events that lead him to be frustrated, he wouldn't feel frustrated anymore and simply dismiss the feeling as being petty and irrelevant.

He sighed once more. Yes, maybe that _would_ help.

Legolas remembered it all starting when his father _encouraging _(though it seemed more like _ordering_) he and his siblings to undergo field medic lessons two summers ago. Apparently he thought that his sons should be able to take care of themselves and become role models to the warriors to increase their pain tolerance and such.

Oh, Legolas could remember it _very_ well. . .

~Scene Break~

"Excellent wrapping, my prince! You seem to have an incredible affinity to the healer arts!" exclaimed a rather enthusiastic healer as he watched Legolas' younger brother bind the 'wound' of a fellow warrior.

That would only be the start of it. Once their instructors discovered Berensul's natural talent for in healing, they sang praises to him in every lesson, which naturally, reached the court and their father's ears. Needless to say, they were incredibly proud of him; suddenly remembering the times in Berensul's youth where he seemed to display his potential.

Of course, Legolas and their older brother Celethuil were also incredibly proud of him. Even if their performance is mediocre to say the least. They thought he deserved it; after all, he was the one being paid the least attention not by their father, but by the court and most of Mirkwood's citizens.

Yes, he deserved it, but that doesn't mean that they would like it.

The situation was fine for both princes, tolerable at most. They loved their brother too much to dislike him for being the center of attention when he never was before. But when Lord Elrond of Imladris came for diplomatic reasons five moons ago, the situation intensified.

The Elvenking Thranduil had invited Lord Elrond to view their field medic lessons that day, and after Berensul displayed his skills, he impressed Lord Elrond enough to invite him personally to Rivendell and continue studying healing arts under him.

Those who were within earshot of him had several different reactions. Berensul was speechless, the healing instructors were disappointed to lose a student with so much potential, the delegates that came to view the lesson as well were stunned, the guards around them smirked knowing full well how talented their prince is, Legolas and Celethuil wore proud grins on their faces and kept praising him; but the reaction most sought for among them all was from his father, King Thranduil.

Legolas remembered that exact conversation to this day.

With an expressionless face, the mighty Elvenking said, "A most gracious offer, Lord Elrond. Yet whether my son would choose to accept or not, I shall stand by his decision."

Lord Elrond smiled in return and replied, "And does the prince of Mirkwood accept?"

Berensul set his jaw tightly and answered, "I accept the offer of Lord Elrond."

~Scene Break~

Ah yes, the thought of his brother younger by two hundred years being acknowledged by the best healer in Middle Earth did alleviate the negative feelings in his heart. But alas, that is only half of the story. Legolas remembered the countless preparations for his brother as he was scheduled to leave with his new mentor a mere fortnight after. It's not that he and Celethuil minded. No, they helped prepare him for his journey and mental state for the thought of being far away only to visit every five years or so.

Celethuil was especially helpful since he himself is being prepared for his first war party. War parties after all generally lasted around twenty years. The party had the mission of hunting orcs and exterminating the spiders that plagued their kingdom. Only warriors over the age of a thousand were permitted to leave on a war party; and as Celethuil, his brother a hundred years his senior, turned one thousand a month before Lord Elrond visited, he requested for the Elvenking to allow him to join the next war party with his blessing.

Naturally, the Elvenking agreed; yet the fact that the next war party was scheduled to leave a mere week after Lord Elrond and Berensul would leave, the palace was busied with the preparations for two of its princes leaving for a long time.

Legolas happens to be very fond of his older brother, even if his talents do not really lie with what the elven realms find important.

~Scene Break~

"I wish I had some of your talent with the bow, little brother," remarked Celethuil, whose skill with the bow seems a little above average at the best.

"You know your talent lies in swordsmanship, Celethuil," Legolas chided. "You cannot deny that _adar _seems happy that one of his sons, most specifically his heir, inherited his skill with the sword."

"Yes, yes. I know that very well, but I am not as good as you in diplomacy, or etiquette, or in all the things that matter in court," Celethuil complained. He sighed, "Elves don't need much swordsmen since they already have their 'expert archers'." He looked up at Legolas who had a surprised look on his face, "I hope I didn't offend you. I'm just," he sighed, "I don't have your confidence, your talents, your self-esteem."

Legolas sighed internally. They are going to have this conversation _again_. "Celethuil, you are better than I in the things that really matter outside of our duties. Yes, I may be better than you in court, but look at your friends, your relations with other elves. Please remember that despite all of your insecurities you are still the elf I look up to after _adar_."

Celethuil smiled in return, "You never cease to amaze me in your patience of lecturing me every time, right, Legolas? Maybe you're right, that still doesn't help with my predicament."

"No, it does not," Legolas said. "Yet your tone suggests that there is something else you want to ask me."

His brother chuckled, "Always the perceptive one, you are." He breathed in as if preparing to say something difficult, "Say, Legolas, do you think joining the next war party _would _help?"

~Scene Break~

Legolas growled in frustration. They both left four months ago! That should have been enough time for him to forget, to get over those petty feelings. Thinking back did _not _help with his mood at all! Just thinking about the recent events made him feel a pang in his heart. How he wished that his mother was here; she could always tell whenever he felt off. But alas, she sailed to Undying lands ever since the sea-longing captured her. They were all of appropriate age, yet that did not stop any of them missing her dearly.

No! He will _not _feel like this. He must act his age. Deep inside him he knows he is proud of both his siblings in starting a new chapter in life, but he should _not _feel envy for the fact that everyone seems to forget about him. Yes, it's justified since they are about to undertake challenges that neither of them have faced before. He should live with that!

Legolas then wandered around thinking till he found himself in the training ground, shooting probably his 20th arrow into the bullseye. He sighed. There is absolutely no frustration released by calmly shooting arrows. Archery required finesse and careful thinking. He needed to find an activity to release some of his pent up frustration while not making it look like so. Besides, the bullseye didn't have space anymore.

Legolas decided that his knife-throwing skills needed improvement and headed over to that part of the training ground. By the time he threw his 5th knife, he was sure that throwing knives is the best outlet for him and after which he would feel better once he finished venting out his frustration.

"You seem to be quite distressed my son."

A voice suddenly came from behind him and surprised him so much that mid-throw, he let go of the knife too soon and nicked his finger. He silently hissed from the sudden pain and remembered that his father was standing behind him.

"Adar! I'm sorry to have not noticed you any sooner," Legolas said quickly facing his stone-faced father.

"It seems that your distress inclined you to practice intensely and not be aware of your surroundings," his father remarked smoothly with a semi-disappointed look on his face.

Legolas cursed inwardly. He had let his guard down, now his extremely perceptive father was now looking at him as if expecting an explanation. "I'm sorry, _adar_ –," he started.

The Elvenking cut him off, "I will have none of that, my son. Now, come with me; and tell me what is troubling you," gesturing for Legolas to join him.

Legolas was mildly surprised by the amount of affection showed by his father in that statement (the Elvenking was a person who did _not_ show much emotion of any kind) but kept it hidden and instead silently obeyed his father.

Legolas did not know where his father planned to take him, nor did he know what his inner intentions were. All he would know was the fact that his father is actually being _fatherly_.

The royal father and son silently walked around the palace halls to seemingly nowhere when King Thranduil broke the silence, "It seems we are now alone, Legolas. I've noticed the past few weeks you have been quite sullen, care to explain why? Does this have anything to do with Celethuil and Berensul's departure?"

Legolas' head hung down, he knew he had to tell everything to his father, he would know if he should hold anything back. Valar knows how his father would react to that. So he explained in detail everything he felt these past few months, including the shameful and petty emotions; while his father listened silently, not betraying any emotion from his face, only inquisitiveness and a slight bit of curiosity.

Only when he had finished talking had he looked up to his father's eyes, not once meeting them while explaining for fear of seeing his disappointed gaze, Legolas had been surprised to see his father's eyes softening their usual hard and cold expression, with a twinkle of pride maybe?

After carefully analyzing his son's story, the Elvenking spoke, his words to resound in Legolas' mind for the rest of time.

"I approve of your actions, my son."

Legolas was shocked, he did not even try to conceal it, "B-but _adar_, I was envious of my brothers, acting like a spoiled brat who craves attention –."

King Thranduil cut him off saying, "All beings have their time of less than acceptable behavior. It is not about feeling it; it is the skill of _concealing _it. Your decision to hide your emotions to conserve your pride as a prince is behavior I expect from my sons."

Legolas could not believe it, his father was _praising_ him! "Thank you _adar, _I will try to meet your expectations to the best of my abilities," he replied.

"Hmmm, yes, it seems we have reached our destination," his father said absentmindedly.

Legolas' head shot up, suddenly aware of his surroundings, finding that they are just outside of his chambers.

"Legolas," his father said, "Though it is required for us to conceal our emotions, most would deem it not very healthy for our mental state. I advise that you find a person, or rather a friend that you trust implicitly, one that would be willing keep the secrets you would share to him. A much better way of venting frustration I might add."

Legolas pondered on this piece of advice. Yes, that would be very helpful, but his train of thought was interrupted by his father.

"I must be leaving now," he said, "But before I leave I must tell you that a messenger arrived from Imladris. Lord Elrond has called for a council with representatives from all free races on the 25th. I have several papers that need immediate attention and am not eligible to represent Mirkwood, that is why I shall send you to be my messenger. You are to leave on the 11th. I suggest you prepare for your journey. You would like to visit Berensul I presume?"

King Thranduil took his silence as a yes and started walking away, leaving Legolas to think by himself. His father trusted him with a very important mission. He could handle that, but what about the advice for him to find a friend to confide to? That was a more pressing matter in his case. His previous feelings all but faded with his conversation with his father.

Suddenly an idea struck him, what if he would combine the two objectives? Yes, that might work. He might find a friend in his journey to Imladris. Now it's just the problem of finding someone to trust. It seemed to be the harder task, finding a friend. Indeed it does.

~The End~

AN: And cut! Thank you so much for reading my story. Please leave a review/comment. Even Flames are acceptable as long as you tell my why this sucks. :P

Constructive critiques are welcome!

Translation: _Adar_ : Father

Added clarifications:

~I made Legolas the middle child because he seems way too independent to be the 'Heir to the Throne of Mirkwood' and such. Also, he simply cannot be the youngest since he sort of has an adventurous streak. Don't get me wrong, I still love fics where Legolas is either the youngest or eldest. I just never seen him be the middle child before.

~Thranduil seems distant in this oneshot because I wanted to align his character more to the movie verse. I've seen a _lot _of fics where he is a caring _ada _and such; they seem a little unrealistic, but there are a few exceptions to this like 'All That Remains' by SkyleafAlchemist19 (which by the way, you should read).

~I tend to switch calling Thranduil, 'King Thranduil' to 'The Elvenking' to even 'his father'. I made it so because I wanted Thranduil's aura to switch from diplomat to supreme monarch to expectant father. The three personas are sort of just one in Legolas' perspective.

~This is my take on the Neglection!fic. I've read a handful from a lot of different fandoms and basically, most of them seem quite unrealistic. I hope this would be justified like 'Family Bonds' by xXDesertRoseXx in Harry Potter or 'The Prodigal Namikaze' by SoulReaperCrewe in Naruto (both fanfics are incredibly well done and I absolutely advise you to read them!)

* * *

Revised: 7/10/14


End file.
